Heartbeats
by prettygurlie23
Summary: One night to speed up truth. They had a promise made. They were in love. Nathan and Haley were meant to be, along with Lucas and Brooke. Nate loved Haley and Brooke loved Lucas, but they needed each other. The affair was to be brief, but they fell in love
1. The Confusion and the Pain

**Do not own anything….I want to own Nathan**

**Note: This is very AU. Everyone is 20, Naley are not married only dating. Brucas are together, and the thing with Peyton happened, but not the school shooting. Jeyton are together. Brooke and Nathan don't know each other. Nathan and Lucas are cousins, Keith is Lucas' father and they haven't seen each other sicne they were young. Haley and Lucas are best friends, but Haley moved when they were eleven. That's about it for now, enjoy!**

**I got this idea from the song Heartbeats by Jose Gonzales**

**Heartbeats**

**The Confusion And The Pain**

"Did you sleep with him?"

Nathan Scott looked at his girlfriend Haley James expectantly, as she looked at the ground, silently crying.

"Haley, did you sleep with Chris?"

Chris Keller, a musician who had promised Haley he would help her with her singing career, but Nathan knew it was bullshit. The way Chris looked at Hley and flirted with knew for sure it was all crap when he heard a message from Chris to Haley he wasn't suppose to hear.

"Nathan, please-

"NO! Answer my fucking question, did you fuck him?"

Haley put her hands on her face and began shaking her head. Nathan ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed. He walked to the kitchen table and put his hands on down. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, attempting to calm himself down. He didn't need this, this shouldn't have happened. He told Haley, Chris was full of shit, but she had told him to stop being jealous. He tried to think of their good memories, when Chris didn't exist, the time they first met, or their first kiss, he needed something to calm him down. After failing at calming down, he gave up and opened his eyes. He looked out the window, knowing that if he looked at Haley he'd lose it.

"Did you or did you not sleep with him?"

Haley backed up to the wall, and removed her hands from her face. She stared at Nathan for a while before answering, "I'm sorry."

Nathan slammed his fist on the table, causing Haley to flinch.

"How could you? After all the shit we went through? I loved you!"

He was on the verge of tears, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut and slid down to the ground, "I love you, too."

Nathan glared at her, "Don't tell me you fucking love me, after confessing you screwed Chris." He was silent a moment before continuing, "Do you love him?"

Haley looked at him, startled, "What?"

"Do. You. Love. Him?"

Haley looked down at her hands, "I don't know." She whispered.

He was pissed off, hurt and he felt betrayed. He gave up everything for her, so she could be a singer. He changed for her, everything he did was for her. Nathan kicked the chair closest to him, and headed towards the door. Haley got up, following him close behind.

"Nate, where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here."

"Nate, please. We have to talk about this. I'm leaving tomorrow-

"Exactly, so when I get back you'll be gone. And save me the sad victim crap, you screwed him, and when you're on tour with him, fuck him as much as you want."

"Nathan, I love you."

Nathan whirled around to face her, eyes burning with rage, "You love me? The why did you have sex with him? Why are you going on tour with him? Why didn't you listen to me when I told he was no good?"

Haley shrank away, not wanting to answer. Nathan straightened up and turned to face the door, "Have fun on tour."

All that was left to hear now was the door slam.

* * *

She held her cheek as the stinging sensation began. If anyone had told Brooke Davis four years ago that Lucas Scott would hit her she would tell them to go to hell, but here they are four later, Lucas Scott has just hit Brooke Davis.

"Shut the fuck up, Brooke."

Tears pooled her hazel eyes, as she stared into Lucas' blue eyes. The same eyes that she would get lost in, were now scaring her.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

He shoved past her violently, and entered their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Brooke slowly sat down on the couch, letting go of the tears that were threatening to fall. They weren't supposed to turn into that. Their love wasn't supposed to be like that.

She had noticed the change in Lucas about five months ago. He had been in accident with a drunk driver. The Lucas that survived that wasn't the caring, loving, brooding Lucas Brooke had fallen in love with, but the angry, bitter and violent one who had just hit her. It had started with anger and resentment towards everything. He would snap at her over every little, meaningless thing, but still she knew he loved her. Then he told her she was nothing but a fat fucking whore, and that was why he had slept with Peyton, and she had to admit, that one left a scar, but still she knew he loved her, especially since he apologized for about an hour, followed by the most passion filled kiss ever. About two months later, the violence began. He had slapped her after she screamed at him for being a jealous prick. He looked at her for what seemed to be an hour, as she sat their and cried. Lucas pulled her into a hug which she was afraid to decline. For the rest of the night he apologized and told her he loved her.

A month later, and here she is, sitting on the couch, nursing her most recent 'affection'. She knew her Lucas died in that accident, but she stayed with him, because needed to believe that he was still in there somewhere. Because she needed to be loved, because she needed Lucas, despite his daily attacks.

Lucas emerged from the bedroom and looked at her, "You're pathetic."

When he got no response from her, he slowly crept towards her and took a seat beside her, "I don't know why I do it, I love you. Thank you for putting up with me, pretty girl." He kissed her forehead lovingly, a sign of affection Lucas used to do.

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut and tried to savor the moment, before something else pissed him off, but it was too late.

"Why the fuck are you still crying, I apologized. You know what, fuck you; you can sleep on the couch. My book tour starts tomorrow, cry as much as you want while I'm gone, but when I get back, get over yourself."

Lucas gave her one last look, before slamming the door of their bedroom. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself and tried to remember the days before the accident, when he still loved her.

She looked at the coffee table, where Lucas' book lay. The book was about them, and their love. Sadly, the people in the book either don't exist or are getting ready for extinction. Brooke missed the strong and confident Brooke, the one who wouldn't put up with his shit, unlike the weak and vulnerable person she is now.

She needed to get out, she needed air. Brooke got up and grabbed her jacket. She checked herself in the mirror and shook her head. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a white tank top and blue vest on top. She looked beautiful, but she heard Lucas' voice telling her she wasn't. The old Brooke would know she was hot, but this Brooke hadn't had that feeling in a long time. She slipped on her black boots, and smiled a fake smile; she wasn't going to need it. She combed her fingers through her auburn hair and attempted to use her hair to hide the bruise forming on her face. Satisfied, she looked around the apartment, stopping at their bedroom door, as a tear slid down her cheek. She slowly and quietly opened the door, as if she was trying to escape.

If you think you about it, she was.

**I know Lucas is very out of character, but you'll see why later. You kind of know what their state of mind is, and what they've been going through. Next chapter you learn more about how it was and how it is, also Brooke and Nathan run into each other.**

**Review!**


	2. Bare My Soul

**Do not own anything!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Bare My Soul**

Nathan had been wandering for two hours. Two hours to think about how crappy his life is. Two hours to think about Haley's infidelity. Two hours to realize that he was an idiot for even thinking about proposing. Two hours of wanting to beat the crap out of Chris fucking Keller.

They were high school sweethearts. They were voted most likely to stay together. Yeah right. He couldn't be with her, not after this.

They were polar opposites. He was the bad boy, jock and she was the goody two shoes, nerd. She had to tutor him and he fell in love with her. She changed him. He was a complete asshole, and a player, but he wanted to be better for her, he needed to be better, so he could be enough. He changed her too, she became more outgoing and brave, which probably screwed him over in the end.

High school wasn't easy for him. With Nathan's dad being an ass, to his mom being a junkie. The pressure to be the star basketball player, which lead to the steroid use, but Haley was there. She made him feel better, she comforted him. He never would have thought that he would need comfort for what she did to him.

They were supposed to get married, and have three kids, and a dog. They had their whole lives planned out, and then Chris Keller came along and convinced Haley to pursue singing and then she slept with him.

They had tackled every roadblock together, every issue they had, they worked through it and came out stronger, but Nathan knew, they weren't coming out of this one stronger, they weren't coming out together.

He can't be with her anymore; he doesn't want to be with her anymore. Deep down he knew, ever since they met Chris, he had slowly begun to fall out of love with her.

Nathan took out his cell phone. Eight missed calls, all from Haley. It was 11:30, he still had to wait seven hours before he could go home and Haley would be gone.

A drink. He needed a drink, badly. He looked around, determining where the closest bar would be. He spotted one a little up the street, and started to walk over.

He welcomed the aroma of alcohol, already feeling the security that it would bring. He dashed in and took a seat at the bar.

The bartender, Owen, according to the name tag, turned to him, "What can I get you?"

Nathan rubbed his eyes, "A shot of your strongest."

Owen nodded and got to work. He passed Nathan the drink, who downed it in a heartbeat.

"More."

Four shots later, Nathan felt the affect kicking in and smiled.

He needed to slow down.

* * *

Brooke walked around, looking for comfort. She didn't want to disturb Peyton and Jake, because, well, they didn't know how bad it was between her and Lucas.

Rachel was out of town, and she didn't want to call her and ruin her vacation.

Her parents were non-existent. The closest she had to parents were Karen and Keith Scott, Lucas' parents, and she really didn't want to tell them what their son had turned into.

Everyone else didn't seem close enough, not that she would tell them what really happened.

She knew why she didn't want to tell anyone. For one, she didn't want to be weak in front of them too and she sure as hell didn't want their pity. She also wanted to avoid the 'I told you so'.

In high school, they were the hottest couple, hands down. They were broody and cheery. Pretty girl and boyfriend. They were meant to be. Then he cheated on her with Peyton Sawyer, her best friend. Brooke's world fell a part. She lost the two most important people to her that day. After months of cold shoulders and bitchy remarks, she had let Peyton off the mat, who was playing house with teenage father, Jake Jageilski. Her and Lucas had become friends, but she didn't trust him. Everyone warned her, that they shouldn't be together after what he did, but she loved him, she just need to trust him again. He did everything to gain her trust, and eventually did, when he saved her Felix Taggoro, the epitome of a horrible person.

From that day, broody and cheery were reunited for good, and she was happy. They made sure they could find a college where he had basketball and his writing and she had fashion.

They had everything, then accident happened, and he lost basketball, one of his dreams. When his dream shattered, a part of him did as well, and that brought out the person he is today. The abusive, son of a bitch that Brooke didn't have the heart to leave.

She was pathetic. Your boyfriend hits you, and you should leave him, but it wasn't that easy, although it seems that way.

She didn't want to think about him. Ever. Even though that was never going to happen, a girl can dream, or it can be temporary.

She needed to do what she promised Lucas she would never do. Drown away her sorrows.

After the whole Peyton thing, she had told Lucas about her nightly visits to the bar, where she drank until she couldn't remember. He made her promise to never do that. She agreed.

She made him promise to never hurt her. He agreed. He hurt her.

Therefore, she is going to break her promise too.

She found the closest bar and ran in. The smell of alcohol made her excited. She didn't know why, but she felt like her life was about to change.

She took a seat at the relatively empty bar. The only person sitting at the actual bar, was a man about Brooke's age. Everyone else was doing their own thing at the booths.

She focused her attention on the man, two seats away. He had dark, almost black hair, with piercing blue eyes. They reminded her of Lucas, she looked away. She looked at his attire, he was wearing faded jeans, with a white polo and white K-swiss shoes. He was attractive, gorgeous even. His shirt, hugged his muscles, making him appear strong. Maybe even strong enough to save her from Lucas.

She scolded herself for thinking that and turned her attention to the bartender, who was making his way over to her.

"What can I get you?"

"A shot of your strongest."

Owen chuckled, "That's popular today." He walked away leaving Brooke confused.

She felt someone's gaze on her, and slowly turned her head to lock eyes with those piercing blue eyes.

She couldn't look away and a part of her didn't want to. She felt unnaturally safe.

"Rough night?" He asked in a deep and alluring voice.

She nodded as Owen gave her a shot.

Owen walked towards the man, "Another one, Nate?"

Nathan nodded, but kept his eyes on the beautiful brunette.

She was sad, and he noticed a bruise forming on her face. He felt angry, how could someone hurt such a beautiful girl?

Brooke watched him as he studied her, she felt exposed.

"My girlfriend slept with someone else."

She was startled by his confession. She watched him as moved to the seat right beside her, on her left.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. She's leaving to go on tour with him tomorrow."

She didn't understand why she was so interested, but she was, "She a singer?"

"Sadly."

Brooke nodded, unaware of what to say next so she decided to return the favor and bare her soul, "My boyfriend hits me."

Nathan flinched, he suspected that she was being abused, but hearing her say it pissed him off. She seemed so innocent.

"I'm sorry. He's an idiot."

"He's leaving tomorrow, for a month, on a book tour."

Nathan chuckled, "Thank god for tours."

Brooke smiled, a genuine smile, something she hadn't done in a while.

They both polished off their shots and called Owen over, Nathan turned to Brooke, "This one's one me."

By three o'clock, the bar was emptying and Nathan and Brooke had spent the last few hours drinking and learning everything about each other.

Brooke told him about her absentee parents, he told her about his crappy ones.

She told him more about Lucas, he told her about Haley.

She told him about Peyton, Jake and Rachel, he told her about Tim and Skills.

She told him about Felix, he told her about Nikki.

She told him about her days of being the biggest whore, and he told her about being the most notorious player.

She told him about fashion and cheerleading, he told her about basketball and cars.

She told her about her purple monkey, he told her about his trip to Disneyworld.

She knew him inside out and he knew her.

They understood each other, they felt for each other, they connected.

Nathan laughed, "Hey, you know what's weird?"

Brooke smiled at him, "What?"

"I think I know everything about you, but I don't know your name."

Brooke laughed, "Brooke, Brooke Davis."

Nathan grinned, "Nathan Scott."

Brooke froze, Scott. Her thoughts rushed to Lucas, instantly sobering her up.

She swallowed, "Do you know Lucas Scott?"

**There it is. More Brathan next chapter, and the affair begins.**

**Also, Nikki isn't Jenny's mom, she's Nathan's ex.  
**

**Review!**


	3. Magic Rush

**Don't own anything!**

**Warning, sex scene alert, but it's not that racy, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Magic Rush**

Nathan stared at her for a while, as the alcohol wore off, "He did this to you?" Nathan asked, barely above a whisper.

Brooke nodded, solemnly.

Nathan didn't know what came over him, but he wrapped his arms around Brooke and held the broken girl for a while. He was pissed off. What the hell was wrong with Lucas? Granted he hadn't seen him since he was ten, but he was ashamed to be his cousin.

Brooke slowly pulled away and looked up at Nathan. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Nathan felt a strange sensation run through his body as she did so; oblivious to the fact that Brooke felt the same thing.

"Let me walk you home?"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't want to be there, with him."

Nathan nodded, "Let's get a hotel. I don't want to go home either, and we can talk. Okay?"

Brooke thought about it. Sharing a room with a man she just met, who happens to be related to Lucas. She felt safe with Nathan, and that was what made her accept his offer.

The duo took off to the nearest hotel, learning more about each other. Nathan didn't notice when he reached for Brooke's hand, giving her butterflies, something she hadn't experience in a while.

They reached the hotel and got the only room available. They grabbed their key and went off in search of their room. They reached the second floor and found room 223, which Nathan gloated about being a sign, since it was his jersey number.

They entered the room and stood uncomfortably, when they realized there was only one bed.

Nathan gave Brooke a small smile, "I'll take the couch."

Nathan started to walk to the couch, when he felt Brooke grab his hand, "Could you sleep with me…on the bed. I just want to feel safe."

Nathan nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

She watched as he took off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in boxers and no shirt.

He watched as she slowly took of her boots, and shyly undid her jeans. She wore hot pink booty shorts underneath, causing Nathan to smirk. She slid off her vest and wrapped her arms around herself.

Nathan couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful, and she looked so small and vulnerable he just wanted to hold her.

Brooke slowly met Nathan's gaze. The old Brooke would have flirted and been confident, but here she was being shy.

The second she locked eyes with Nathan's blue orbs, she felt herself go red. She watched as he slowly walked over to her, standing directly in front of her. She could feel his warmth surrounding her, as she began to take shaky breaths.

Nathan didn't know what overcame him. A few hours ago, he was angry and bitter, and then Brooke came and he was so fascinated and allured by her, all of his anger seemed to disappear.

He leaned down a placed a kiss on her bruise. A simple touch, which made him restless. She was soft and she was arousing.

The spot burned, she felt herself go weak in the knees. He was so gentle and caring, and so unlike Lucas. She wanted Nathan badly. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him, tears pooling her eyes.

Nathan wanted her; there was no doubt about it. She was everything Haley wasn't. She was like him, she was hurt and confused and she understood him. She was also so breathtaking. Nathan snaked his arm around her waist and cupped her face gently with his free hand.

They wanted each other, they needed each other.

Nathan dipped his head as Brooke leaned up. He captured her lips and felt a shock go through his body, but he refused to pull away. Brooke felt dizzy, she felt as if her knees would give, but she knew she wouldn't fall, Nathan was going to hold her up. She was finally safe.

The kiss intensified as Brooke and Nathan let everything they were feeling into that kiss.

Nathan ran his tongue across her lips, asking for permission, which Brooke gave. Brooke moaned as Nathan massaged her tongue with his. Nathan played with the hem of her tank top and slowly started to pull it up. Nathan pulled away, much to Brooke's disappointment and pulled her shirt over her head. He threw it to the side and went right back to her eager lips.

Nathan carefully led Brooke to the bed, where he gently laid her down, not breaking contact. His hands roamed every curve of her body and Brooke tangled her fingers in Nathan's hair. Nathan pulled away and began to trail kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone. Brooke moaned out loud, satisfying a smirking Nathan. His hand found the hook of her bra and began to finger it. He pulled away from Brooke and stared at her.

She knew what he was wondering. He wanted to be sure she wanted this, and she did. More than anything. Lucas never made sure she wanted it, he always assumed she did. There were times he wouldn't even notice when she was crying, while she lay there as he did what he pleased. She focused her attention on Nathan and she slowly nodded. He unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side with the rest of their clothes.

Nathan took in Brooke's beauty. Haley was beautiful, but Brooke, was undeniably gorgeous and sexy and breathtaking. Brooke watched him as he checked her out and felt scared. What if he saw what Lucas saw? What if he found a flaw, the kind of flaw that made Luke angry. In the back of her mind she knew Nathan would never hurt her, but Lucas had scarred her.

Nathan looked into Brooke's eyes and saw the fear and insecurity. He lowered himself and gently kissed her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, as he pulled away.

Brooke felt a new batch of tears filling her eyes. She didn't understand how Nathan could make her feel so good. She needed him. She tugged at his boxers, desperately, the desire to be with him was extreme. She needed to feel some sort of affection, affection Nathan would surely give.

Nathan responded to Brooke's urgency, and began to lower her shorts. He ran his hand along her thigh, and she stifled a moaned, as he teased her some more. He kissed her hard before thrusting inside of her.

Brooke gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, as her tears began to fall. She felt free, and more importantly she felt the affection she was longing for. She opened her eyes, when she felt Nathan's touch on her face. He was wiping away her tears. He noticed the tears. Brooke leaned up and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Nathan suppressed a moan and pushed harder into her.

Brooke was nothing like Haley. Whenever him and Haley had sex, it was gentle and full of love, but truth be told it was boring. With Brooke, he felt so much raw emotion, it was almost overwhelming.

Brooke moaned and grabbed Nathan's arm, feeling like she was about to collapse. Nathan smirked, getting a similar reaction from Brooke.

After a few more moments, Nathan flopped over, and they both lay on the bed, side by side, staring at the ceiling.

Nathan finally spoke, "That was amazing."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Thanks. I really needed that."

Nathan looked at her, only to find her staring at him. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Brooke slowly sat up, and then carried on to standing. She gathered her clothes, and as she did, she could feel Nathan's eyes on her. She walked into bathroom and closed the door, leaving Nathan alone.

Nathan began to redress, knowing he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. He looked towards the bathroom and sighed. Even though he just met her, he was going to miss Brooke, when they got back to reality. He was going to miss her touch, and her beauty and the feeling she gave him. Damn it, he sounded like an obsessive stalker, but she quenched a longing he had been feeling for a long time. Brooke Davis was alcohol to a recovering alcoholic.

Inside the bathroom, Brooke stared at herself in the mirror, not being able to recognize herself. Lately, the girl in the mirror was scared and sad, but this girl seemed happy almost. She would be entirely happy, if she wouldn't have to let go of Nathan and what he made her feel. She was going to miss Nathan Scott.

She emerged from the bathroom to find Nathan sitting on the bed, fully dressed, and staring into space. She smiled at him, he looked adorable.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Nathan snapped back to reality at the sound of Brooke's voice.

He laughed, "I was just thinking…about you."

Brooke blushed, 'What about me?" She could feel the old Brooke Davis starting to come out.

"I'm going to miss you."

She smiled, but looked down, "Yeah, me too"

"You're going to miss me or you?" He grinned playfully.

"Both. I'm going to miss the person you bring out in me. I'm also going to really miss you, which is weird because I've known you for only a couple of hours."

"I know how you feel."

They were silent a moment, before Nathan spoke.

"What if we don't have to miss each other?"

Brooke looked at him curiously, "What?"

"I know we're going to have to check in with reality sometime, but what if we stall a bit. You said Lucas is going away for a while, right?"

Brooke nodded.

"Haley will be gone too. What if we don't end this? Not yet, at least. I mean, I know it'll be harder in the end, but I don't care. It is already hard, and I'll always be pissed at myself for knowing I could have had you for a little longer."

Brooke looked at him, surprised. She felt butterflies, no dragons in her stomach.

"I need you, Brooke Davis. I need you to help me escape, even if it's for only a little while."

Brooke slowly walked towards Nathan, and kneeled down in front of him, "I'll help you escape, if you help me?"

Nathan smiled and leaned down, finding Brooke's lips with his own. They pulled away, slightly blushing.

"One month. We get to be happy for one month, and after, we go back to a very crappy and full of shit reality. Deal?"

Nathan smiled, "Deal."

**So, I suck at sex scenes and didn't really want to do it, but it was necessary. So the deal is made! The next few chapters, you'll learn more about Brooke and Nathan, and there'll be a lot of fluff and comedy, and a little drama, when hints of reality keep popping up well not a little, but still. **

**Review!**


	4. First Day of My Life

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the lateness…**

**By the way, I think I forgot to mention that this takes place in New York.**

**Do not own anything!**

**First Day of My Life**

"What do you want to do for breakfast?"

Nathan and Brooke had spent the rest of the night sitting across from each other on the bed and talking. They laughed, they cried, well, Brooke cried and Nathan comforted her. They didn't even realize that it was 9 o'clock until Nathan's phone began buzzing.

It had been a message from Haley, informing him of her departure and a pathetic apology that Nathan mocked, causing Brooke to giggle.

Thus marked their discussion on what to eat.

"Umm…I don't know. What do you want to eat?"

Nathan sighed, girls could be so difficult, "Denny's?"

Brooke grimaced, "Ew, much?"

Nathan glared at her, "Brooke! What the hell do you want to eat?"

"I told you to make a decision. Be a man, Nate!"

"I did make one. And you said no!"

"Because it sucked!"

They hadn't even realized they were yelling at each other. The sat there glaring at each other, until Nathan smirked, making Brooke's stomach do a flip.

"Nathan…"

Before she could say anything else he launched himself at her. He got on top of her and began tickling her.

"Nathan! STOP!"

"Not until you tell me what you want to eat."

She laughed, making Nathan smile. She looked beautiful as she tried to break away from him.

"You better tell me soon."

"Fine! I want McDonalds."

He got off her and smiled, "Was that so hard now?"

Brooke pouted, "Yes."

Nathan placed a kiss on Brooke's cheek, trying to make her smile, which he succeeded in. He extended his hand to her, which she took and pulled her off the bed.

"Ready to eat some unhealthy food, Davis?"

She grinned, "Hell yes!"

* * *

Brooke sat down with her Egg McMuffin and Nathan's crapload of food, while he got the sauces and drinks.

Nathan sat down and stared at his food.

"What?"

He looked up at Brooke, who was staring at him quizzically.

"I don't what to eat first."

Brooke laughed, "You're an idiot, but a cute one. How about you start with the bacon double?"

Nathan pondered her suggestion, getting a fry thrown at him by Brooke.

For the rest of their brunch, the continued to joke around, and throw food, and steal each other's food. They felt like teenagers, and it felt good. They never did this with Lucas or Haley.

"I haven't had McDonalds in so long."

Nathan laughed, "I live off this type of food."

"That's because you're a boy. You losers can eat anything. For girls, we think about food and a gain a pound."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, "Really, _you _get fat?"

Brooke blushed and looked down.

Nathan grabbed her hand, "You know, I like a girl who knows how to eat."

Brooke laughed, but her smile was replaced by a frown.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I stopped eating this kind of food because Lucas told me I was fat."

Nathan really wanted to kick Lucas' ass. He really had damaged this girl. He didn't even begin to understand how Lucas' mind worked.

"Brooke, Lucas is wrong. You are beautiful."

She looked at him and smiled.

"And the food totally goes to the right places."

Brooke opened her mouth in shock, but smiled, "Pervert."

"Made you smile didn't I?"

"Whatever, perv."

"So Davis, what do you want to do today?"

Brooke smirked at him, "Now why would you assume I want to do something with you?"

Nathan returned the smirk, "Because I'm amazing, duh!"

"You're such a fifteen year old girl."

"Hey, I resent that."

Brooke laughed, "Well, I kind of want to go home, and clean up. Then maybe we can just hang out and then go see a movie?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I'm starting to smell. Want me to meet you at your apartment?"

Brooke shifted, "I was kind of hoping you would come with me. I just really don't want to be there by myself. I mean, I know he's gone, but-

"Brooke, breathe. Of course I'll go."

"Thanks."

The two threw out their trash and began walking towards Brooke's. They didn't talk much, but they didn't need to. It was comfortable. He held her hand. She huddled closer to him.

They finally made it her apartment and welcomed the warmth. Even though it June, it was chilly out. They dashed upstairs and Nathan followed Brooke as she led him to her apartment.

Finally on the third floor, she stopped.

"You okay?"

Brooke looked up at Nathan, "I'm nervous."

He put his hand on the small of her back, "Don't be, I'm here."

Brooke nodded and opened the door. She slowly entered, Nathan close behind her. She came to a stop when she spotted flowers.

She walked towards the flowers and picked them up. They were roses. She didn't really like roses. She noticed a note and pulled it out, and went on to unfold it.

_Pretty girl, I'm sorry I was a jerk. I love you so much, Cheery. I'll miss you like crazy. Broody._

She crumpled up the note in her hand, as tears slid down her face. She was sad, but she was angry too. She threw the flowers at the wall, where a picture of her and Lucas hung. Her outburst caused Nathan to flinch.

He walked towards her, as she hugged herself and began sobbing.

"Brooke…" He went to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Lilies.!"

Arms still outstretched, Nathan looked at her confused, "What?"

"Lilies are my favourite, I hate roses. He knows that. I've told him so many times. Why the hell did he give me roses?"

Nathan continued to look at the broken girl, as she ran her hands through her hair, still crying.

"Because he doesn't love you. Not the way he should."

Brooke looked at Nathan, shocked at his bluntness. Although he spoke gently, his words stung.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I just-

Before he could finish, Brooke kissed him hard. He held her waist and kissed her back, but she pulled away.

"Why doesn't he love me? What's wrong with me?"

Nathan's heart broke. He led Brooke to the couch and sat her down. "Brooke, I want you to listen to me. Nothing is wrong with you. You are amazing, you're kind, smart, generous, beautiful, talented and funny, I could go on forever. You're not the problem, he is. I could say the same thing, why doesn't Haley love me? What's wrong with me? But, you know what? They're the ones with issues. Not us. The only thing wrong with us is that we haven't left them sooner."

Brooke knew he was right, but she still felt like crap. For four years, she dedicated her life to Lucas, and believing they were meant to be and that he loved her, it was hard to let go.

Nathan felt like breaking Lucas' face. The more time he spent with Brooke, the more he hated him.

"I'm still with Lucas, because I want to believe that the old him is still there."

Nathan nodded, "Haley changed me. I think a part of me thinks that if I leave her I'll turn into the old me. She saved me from being a horrible person, and I love her for that, I owe her for that. I can't bring myself to leave her. Officially, leave her."

Brooke placed her head on Nathan's should her, "I'm sorry for lashing out."

Nathan tilted his head to the side, so it was resting on Brooke's. "I think you deserve to lash out at least a few more times."

"You do, too."

"Oh I will, just trying to start off with a good impression."

Brooke laughed, "I think I'll like you either way."

"Promise?"

"Pinky."

Nathan turned his head, so his lips could graze her hair. He kissed her, and pulled away.

"Go take a shower. Refresh yourself, and then we can maybe go rent a movie?"

Brooke nodded, "What about you? Want me to give you some Lucas' clothes?"

Nathan gave her a look of distaste then sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I'll watch some TV in the meantime."

Brooke kissed him on the forehead and entered her room, leaving Nathan alone, again.

He sighed, and looked around. The apartment was definitely decorated by Brooke. It was a purplish colour, and the furniture was red and blue. There was a long, red L-shaped couch with purple cushions and a purple blanket draped over it. The rest of the couches were blue with, also with purple cushions. There was a black coffee table and black entertainment system. The coffee table had a vase with lilies and a thick book lying on it. The walls were covered with pictures all in different frames. The kitchen was yellow with brown counters and a brown table. The kitchen and living room were separated by the balcony. He could see some furniture and plants outside. All the windows were draped with red and blue curtains. The room screamed Brooke and he loved it.

His eyes landed on the flowers Brooke had thrown. He slowly walked towards them and crouched down. He picked up the picture that lay beside the flowers and stared at it. Lucas was staring down at Brooke and she was looking up at him. They looked so in love. Nathan could hardly believe that same guy was hitting the girl in the picture. Nathan went on to clean up the flowers. He placed the picture on the coffee table, and threw out the flowers.

He started looking around, trying to learn more about Brooke. There were pictures of her, her and Lucas, her and her friends. His favourite picture was a picture of Brooke and a redhead and a blonde who he suspected were Rachel and Peyton. Rachel and Peyton were smiling, while Brooke was sticking her tongue out. She looked beautiful and happy. He really hoped he got to see more of that Brooke.

While he looked around, he didn't notice Brooke staring at him. She was wearing black sweats, with a purple tank top, and a white sweater. She watched as he studied the pictures, examining her, and smiling, it made her smile. Nathan was wonderful; she didn't know what was wrong with Haley. If she had Nathan she would never let him go. She noticed the picture of her and Lucas on the table and looked to where the flowers should have been. He had cleaned up.

"You cleaned the flowers?"

Nathan whirled around, and saw Brooke leaning on the doorframe.

"Uh…yeah."

Brooke walked towards him and kissed him gently on the lips and then hugged him.

"Thanks."

Nathan smiled into her hair, "Anything for you, Davis."

Brooke pulled away and smiled at him, a true Brooke Davis, dimpled smiled. Nathan could hardly catch his breath. She was standing in front of him in the simplest clothes, looking extraordinaire.

"I placed some clothes and a toothbrush and a towel on the bed. Although the bootleg brush in the motel did the trick…"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, thanks."

Brooke watched him walk in to the bedroom and sighed, when their deal ended, she was going to have a hard time.

She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about anything so she began singing songs in her head.

"Day n Night?"

Brooke's eyes shot open, and saw Nathan standing over her grinning.

"What?"

"You were singing Day n Night. I have to say I didn't really see you as a Kid Cudi girl."

"I was singing out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Crap."

Nathan laughed and sat down on the table, so he was facing her, "It was cute, you trying to rap."

"Shut up, like you could do better."

"One day, Davis, one day you'll know."

"Really? Well how about I find out tomorrow?"

"Propositioning me?"

"Yup. Let's go to that karaoke bar, and you can demonstrate your…skills."

"Alright, alright. You've got yourself a deal."

Brooke grinned, Lucas would never do stuff like this with her.

"So Brookie, what do you want to about the movie?"

Brooke stood up and walked towards the entertainment system, "Well Natey, let me show you."

Brooke opened a big cupboard, and revealed what seemed to be about hundreds of DVDs.

"Holy shit. I thought I had a lot."

Brooke smiled, "Take your pick."

Nathan chose Transformers and Superbad and Brooke chose Pearl Harbor and Seven Pounds. Brooke unleashed the stash of junk food, and she and Nathan seated themselves on the couch. Brooke covered them with a blanket. Nathan had his feet up on the couch, and has his arm wrapped around Brooke. She was resting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach.

For the rest of the day, they ate the junk food, and threw it at each other. Laughed when the movie called for laughing and Brooke cried for many scenes, causing Nathan to smile and squeeze her waist.

They couldn't remember the last time they had this much fun. They enjoyed each others company. They could be themselves around each other.

When the last movie finished it was twelve. Nathan looked down at Brooke who had fallen asleep. He smiled at her. She looked so peaceful and happy. He wished she could always be like that. He shut off the TV and DVD player and sighed. He wasn't tired yet.

He looked around the room, not wanting to move, afraid he'd wake Brooke up. He looked towards the balcony, and stared into the city's lights.

He felt Brooke squirm in his grip and rubbed her back. She began to get restless, mumbling incoherently.

"Brooke?"

"Lucas, stop. Please, I'm sorry."

He began to shake her, just as the tears began running down her face.

"Brooke! Hey, you're okay, it's me, Nathan. Come on, wake up, Davis."

"STOP!"

"BROOKE!"

Brooke's eyes opened, as she looked around, breathing heavily.

Nathan sighed and hugged her, holding her close, trying to protect her.

Brooke clung to Nathan, gripping his shirt in her hand.

"You're okay. You're safe; no one can hurt you now."

Brooke nodded into his chest.

For the rest of the night, neither slept. Nathan held her, and whispered comforting words to her, as Brooke listened and try to fight away the image of Lucas killing Nathan.

**There it is. Their first day together. So it wasn't as fluffed out as I planned, but the next chapter will be the Karaoke night, so…**

**Brathan have a run in a few chapters!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review!**


	5. Don't Let Me Fall

**Hey everyone ! Sorry for the late update…exams are coming up so its kind of busy.**

**Was anyone else disappointed with the finale? And not just because there were no brathan scenes…lol**

**I do not own anything !**

**Don't Let Me Fall  
**

Nathan walked into Brooke's apartment, only to find clothes scattered everywhere.

"Brooke?"

"In here!"

Nathan followed the sound of her raspy voice and found Brooke sitting on the floor in front of her gigantic closet looking lost.

"You okay, Davis?"

"I have nothing to wear!"

Nathan chuckled, "Brooke, have you seen the size of your closet? You have millions of clothes."

Brooke glared at Nathan, "That is not the point, you idiot! Have you ever entered the mind of a girl?"

Nathan said nothing.

"Exactly! When we decide to go out with a seemingly attractive guy, and tell them we're going to show them up, we have to look good. Nothing here fits that."

"Seemingly attractive?"

That was when the red pumps came flying at his face.

"Brooke! That was my face! Without my face. I'm nothing."

Nathan slowly and cautiously went over to Brooke and took a seat on the floor, beside her.

"Brooke."

She didn't look at him.

"Brooke!"

He gently grabbed her face so she was looking at him.

"You look beautiful in anything."

A smile slowly crept on her face and she leaned forward and kissed him.

"That still doesn't solve my problem."

Nathan got up and entered the closet. As soon as he stepped in, he felt a headache coming on. The massive amounts of colours overwhelmed him.

"You okay in there, Scott?"

"Never better." The cocky grin had taken over.

Brooke, still sitting on the ground, noticed the duffel bag sitting on the floor.

"That's all the stuff you're going to need for a month?"

_Flashback_

"_I should go. I smell."_

_Brooke giggled, "Yeah, but I'm going to miss you."_

"_I know, but I'll be quick. Promise."_

_Nathan kissed Brooke and headed towards the door, but then he stopped. He turned around and stared at Brooke._

"_Yes?"_

"_We're going to be spending a lot of time together, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_And we don't have a lot of time together, so we need to make sure we don't waste any time, right?"_

"_Yeah, Nate-_

"_What if I just bring a bunch of my stuff for the next few days? I mean we have this week off, so we might as well spend it together and I don't really want to go to my apartment, it's very Haley-_

_Before he could continue, Brooke had jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held his face in her hands._

"_You want to move in with me, for like a month?"_

_Nathan chuckled, "Definitely."_

_End of Flashback_

Nathan stepped out of the closet and looked at the bag, "I'm a boy, Brooke. We don't need all the crap you girls do."

Brooke stuck out her tongue, "Just don't stink up the joint."

Nathan laughed, "Relax, there's another bag and I smell wonderful."

"Uh huh. So what are you wearing, hotshot?"

"Oh you know, something hot." He winked at her.

"You're a loser."

"A hot one."

Brooke stood up, "Get out."

Nathan looked at her confused, "What?"

"I need to get ready and I'll look a lot hotter if you see the finished product than the process."

"Where do I get ready?"

"Spare room, for a smartass, you're kind of a dumbass."

Nathan glared at Brooke before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Nathan…"

Brooke took a step back, as Nathan walked towards her. Before she knew it he had grabbed her and now she was hanging over his shoulders.

"Nathan!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Put me down."

"Ummmm…"

"Put me down!"

"Say, Nathan Scott is the smartest, and hottest guy on the planet!"

"No."

Nathan began jumping up and down, causing Brooke to scream.

"Nathan Scott is the smartest and hottest guy on the planet and if he puts me down he's going to get lucky tonight."

He stopped jumping, "Really?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you."

Nathan put Brooke down and she smacked him upside the head and ran into the bathroom.

"Brooke!"

He heard her laugh from inside the bathroom.

"It's war, Davis."

"Bring it, Scott!"

Nathan grabbed his duffel bag and entered the spare bedroom. He looked around the room and it screamed Brooke. He sighed and lay back on the bed.

When he was at his apartment it was so Haley. It was simple and nothing exciting. It was suffocating and as soon as he got back to Brooke's it was like a breath of fresh air.

He heard Brooke's bedroom door and slam and decided to get ready. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pair and of jeans and a shirt that desperately needed to be ironed.

He knocked on Brooke's door.

"Brooke, do you have an iron?"

The door opened a tiny bit and a iron popped out. Nathan grabbed it and the door slammed again.

He stared at the iron before knocking again.

"How do you use it?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Umm…no?"

He heard Brooke laugh, "Pass the iron and shirt, I'll do it for you. Dumbass."

Nathan chuckled, "Fine."

Brooke giggled, "Davis, one. Scott, zero."

An hour later, Nathan had been ready for forty-five minutes and Brooke emerged from the bedroom.

Nathan's mouth dropped.

Brooke was wearing a simple red, strapless dress that fell just above her knees. Her hair was in loose curls. She was wearing black peep toe heels, with a black bracelet, but Nathan wasn't paying attention to any of that. He couldn't get over the dimpled smile she came out with.

He stepped towards her, "You look amazing." He whispered.

Brooke blushed, "Thanks. You clean up well."

Nathan smiled and looked down at himself. He was wearing dark jeans with a black dress shirt.

"I try."

Nathan held his hand out, "Shall we?"

Brooke giggled, and slid her hand in his, "We shall."

She grabbed her purse and they were gone.

When they got to the club, it was in full swing. People were dancing and laughing and of course, since it was karaoke night, people were up on stage being superstars.

Nathan spotted an empty table and led Brooke to it. They took their seats and began looking around. The atmosphere itself, made them excited.

"Shall we get some alcohol in our system?"

Nathan grinned, "Hell yeah."

Nathan got up to get the drinks leaving Brooke alone. She closed her eyes and focused on the music. She didn't recognize the song, but she loved it. It fit her emotions perfectly. She was happy and in love? She opened her eyes and looked to where Nathan was. Did she fall in love with Nathan in three days? At the moment she didn't want to focus on it, she was happy, she was with Nathan, Lucas is gone and she was going to have fun.

Nathan returned with the drinks and for the next hour they drank and laughed and laughed some more.

Cupids Chokehold began playing and Brooke got up. Nathan watched as she walked to the dance floor, looking back at him every so often, smiling coyly. She began to sway her hips, still smiling at Nathan.

Not even thinking, Nathan got up and walked towards her, the smile never leaving his face. Brooke turned around as soon as Nathan was within two feet of her. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and began to move in sync with her. They let the music and the crowd swallow them. It didn't matter, they were together.

A few songs later, the music was cut off and the stage was bare for anyone to take.

Brooke took a hold of Nathan's hand and led him to an empty table, since theirs was now occupied.

They sat down and Brooke rested her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"You were amazing, Brooke."

Brooke looked up at Nathan and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. Nathan cupped her face with his hands and Brooke tangled her fingers in his hair. They broke away in need of air, both grinning.

"Time to show you up, Scott."

Without another word, Brooke stood up and disappeared into the crowd. Nathan got up and found a table closer to the stage. He sat down and stared at the stage, waiting for Brooke to appear.

A tall, blonde man came out with the mike, "Alright everybody, we have Brooke Davis here, make her feel welcome."

Brooke walked out and the crowd began cheering, Nathan clapped, "Brooke!"

Brooke laughed and took the mike. She looked out into the crowd to where she and Nathan had been sitting, but he was gone. She heard someone call her name and looked towards the front and there he was, clapping for her. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

She heard the music start and she took a breath.

_Underneath the moon,  
Underneath the stars  
Here's a little heart for you  
Up above the world,  
Up above it all  
Here's a hand to hold on to _

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of Brooke. She was so beautiful and great up there. He didn't know she could even sing. Sure, she didn't have an amazing voice, but it was to him.

_But if I should break,  
If I should fall away  
What am I to do?  
I need someone to take,  
A little of the weight  
Or I'll fall through_

_You're just the one  
That I've been waiting for  
I'll give you  
All that I have  
To give and more  
But don't let me fall _

Brooke locked eyes with Nathan and she knew, she was in love with him. It seemed impossible to love someone that fast, but she did and it wasn't the love she and Lucas shared, it was an undying, you're the one, you'll give me butterflies forever love. She had fallen in love with Nathan Scott, and he wasn't going to let her fall.

_Take a little time,  
Walk a little line  
Got the balance right  
Give a little love,  
Gimme just enough  
So that I can hang on tight_

_We will be alright,  
I'll be by your side  
I wont let you down  
But I gotta know,  
No matter how things go  
That you will be alright_

_You're just the one  
That I've been waiting for  
I'll give you all  
That I have  
To give and more  
But don't let me fall _

Brooke looked away and Nathan let out a breath. She was captivating and enthralling. Brooke Davis excited him. Brooke Davis completed him. Brooke Davis was the one for him. He was in love with Brooke Davis, and he was not going to let her fall, he would always be there to catch her and hold her up.

_Underneath the moon,  
Underneath the stars  
Here's a little heart for you  
Up above the world,  
Up above it all  
Here's a hand to hold on to_

_Your just the one  
That I've been waiting for  
I'll give you  
All that I have  
To give and more  
But don't let me fall_

_You'll be the one  
That I'll love forever more  
I'll be here holding you  
High above it all  
But don't let me fall_

The crowd cheered, but Brooke was only paying attention to Nathan who was smiling at her and cheering.

She grinned at him.

"Now, could you cheer for my boyfriend?"

Nathan's heart stopped. She called him her boyfriend. It felt good. It felt right.

Nathan stood up and jogged on stage. Brooke grinned at him and handed him the mike. She went to leave the stage, but he grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him and he pulled her closer. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand cupped her neck. She rested her hands on his chest and he closed the gap. She felt like she was in a movie. She knew she should stop him, someone they know might see them, but she didn't care. Nathan's lips on hers was like the moment where all your dreams come true. He pulled away and smiled at her and her heart began beating faster. She could hear everyone cheering in the distance, but all she could focus on was Nathan.

Nathan turned towards the audience, "Wouldn't you rather hear us sing together, than just me?"

He heard screams of people agreeing with him and smiled at Brooke.

"It's you and me, girlfriend."

Brooke blushed, "Let's go hotshot."

After about three more songs, since Brooke and Nathan were a crowd favourite, they were beat.

Brooke laughed, "That was so fun!"

Nathan nodded, "We have to do things like this more often."

They were sitting on swings in a park. They had decided to go on a detour on their way home and ended up there. It was almost 2 in the morning so it was just them.

"Yeah, I don't get to do things like that anymore. With Lucas it's hard and then Peyton has Jenny, and Rachel's idea usually end up with her meeting a guy half way. The store is pretty crazy so I don't get to be dumb."

Nathan laughed, "I know what you mean. The only fun I have now is playing ball with Skills and fixing cars."

They sat in silence for a bit, a comfortable silence. Nathan would look at Brooke and smile and Brooke would look at him, blushing immediately.

"That kiss was incredible."

Nathan looked at Brooke and smiled, remembering it, "Yeah, it was."

Brooke got off her swing and sat on Nathan's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and realized she was cold.

"You cold?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

Nathan unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the black shirt underneath.

"Here, put this on."

"Nathan-

"Please."

Brooke silently put the shirt on, Nathan watching her the entire time.

His gaze shifted to the jungle gym, he smiled.

"Come on."

Nathan stood up, taking Brooke with him. Brooke followed him curiously until they reached the jungle gym. Nathan let go of her hand and began climbing up until he reached the flat surface at the top, shaped like a bridge.

He looked down at Brooke, "Get up here, Davis."

Brooke smirked, "I don't climb jungle gyms with guys I've known for three days."

Nathan laughed, "I don't play by the rules, now come on."

Brooke took off her heels and began to climb. Nathan helped her up and took her shoes from her, which he set on the ground.

"So what are we doing here, Scott?"

Nathan looked at Brooke, like a twelve year old when he's asking a girl out for the first time.

"Would you like to dance with me, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke laughed, "There's no music."

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's me and you."

"In that case, I would love to dance with you, Nathan Scott."

His arms snaked around her waist and hers around his neck. She rested her head on his should and shut her eyes. They began to sway back and forth as if there was a melody.

Nathan leaned down and kissed Brooke's forehead and she smiled, eyes still closed.

They held onto each other, moving together and breathing together. They may have been dancing, but she was falling and he was going to catch her.

**I really liked this chapter, I thought it was cute, lol. More fluff for the next few chapter or two, then the drama shall start and before you know it Laley are back.**

**The song Brooke sang was Dont Let Me Fall by Lenka, which I do not own.  
**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review !**


	6. I'll Fight For Our Fire

**I'm sorry for the lack of updating…but I had exams so I've been studying, but I'm done and here I am !**

**Do not own anything !**

**I'll Fight For Our Fire  
**

Brooke heard Stripper by the Soho Dolls playing and decided it was time to open her eyes. She really did not want to, she was lying in bed, with Nathan's arms wrapped around her, after an amazing and romantic night. Waking up would ruin it.

She sighed and opened her eyes to see Nathan's amused face.

"What?"

He laughed, "What were you debating?"

"If I should wake up?"

"Well, you make funny faces while you debate stuff."

Brooke glared at Nathan and untangled herself from his strong arms and got up. She found Nathan's shirt on the ground and slipped it on.

Nathan was staring at Brooke the whole time, "You look better in it."

Brooke grinned at him, "I know."

Brooke entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Nathan sighed and lay down. He closed his eyes trying to shake the anxiety. They had two weeks left, fourteen days. Haley would be home and he'd have to leave Brooke with Lucas. His blood boiled thinking of him. He remembered the fist time he saw Brooke, and her face was in the process of turning an ugly colour. Whenever he would see a scar on her body he would always wonder how she got it, if Lucas gave it to her.

He opened his eyes and saw Brooke standing over him wearing nothing but a towel.

"You okay?"

Nathan sat up, "Two weeks."

"What?"

"We have two weeks left."

"I know."

"I don't want to leave you."

She nodded.

"I don't want to leave you with him. I can't leave you with Lucas."

Brooke tried to fight back the tears, but Lucas' name was like a reflex. He meant that she and Nathan were over and he represented pain and insecurity.

Nathan looked up at Brooke and saw the tears running down her face.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." He got up and walked over to he, taking her in his arms. "It's okay, babe. We're going to figure this out."

"I don't want to be afraid again, I don't want to be without you."

Nathan rubbed her back and kissed her forehead every so often, trying to calm her down. He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

Brooke pushed away from Nathan and looked up at him, forcing a smile.

"We need to stop doing this to ourselves, we only have two weeks so we should enjoy them, right?"

Nathan nodded.

"Well how about you join me in the shower?"

Nathan smirked, Brooke Davis knew how to make a guy happy. She turned around and walked towards the bathroom, dropping her towel at the door. Nathan looked down at the towel and smiled, and for the time being he was going to enjoy his time with Brooke and be happy.

Two hours later the duo were sitting at the table, eating Nathan's burnt burgers.

"I thought you said you were good at making burgers."

"I am! You were distracting me, Brooke!"

"Yeah, whatever, Nate."

Nathan took a chance and threw a tomato at Brooke. She gasped and looked at him.

"Tell me you did not do that, Nathan Scott."

Nathan smiled innocently, "I did not do that?"

Brooke got up and walked to sink, throwing to tomato piece in there as well. Nathan looked down at his burger smiling when he felt something squirt at his neck. He looked at Brooke who was smiling at him and holding a bottle of ketchup.

"Brooke?"

"Yes?"

"It's war."

He got up, grabbing the mayonnaise as well and aiming it at Brooke.

Brooke backed away until she was against the counter, "Don't you think we're even?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nope."

Before she knew it her white shirt now was covered in mayonnaise. The food fight had begun. She threw relish, he sprayed mustard. She poured orange juice on him and he poured yogurt. She mashed a brownie onto his face and just as he had found the last piece of cheesecake to throw, the doorbell rang.

Brooke was lying on the floor covered in food, and Nathan was hovering over, cheesecake in hand, also covered in food.

Brooke looked at Nathan, "Who the hell is it?"

Nathan got up and proceeded to help Brooke up, "How would I know?"

She heard the door open and looked at Nathan, "Shit, shit, shit, shit! What if Luke came home early?"

"Brooke?"

Nathan and Brooke paused and looked at each. That was not Lucas.

"Brooke?"

"Peyton? Rachel?"

"Where are you, whore?"

"Uhh…"

Before she could say anything her best friends had entered the kitchen, looking very surprised.

Brooke looked at Nathan, and he was staring at her unsure of what to do.

Peyton, who was holding Jenny, looked around the kitchen, "Brooke…?"

Nathan stepped forward, "I'm Nathan Scott, Lucas' cousin."

Peyton and Rachel looked at each other, still confused.

"I came to see Luke, but I had no idea he was gone, so Brooke let me stay in the spare room."

Peyton laughed, "Oh, umm…I'm Peyton Sawyer, this is my daughter Jenny, and this is Rachel Gatina."

Nathan smiled at Rachel, who checked him out.

Brooke noticed this and smirked, "Back off, slut. He's taken."

Rachel smirked, "Too bad. So what were you two doing?"

"Uhh…just being stupid. Food fight." Brooke was nervous and the way Peyton was staring at her was not helping.

Peyton hadn't seen Brooke like this in the longest time. Since Lucas' accident, Brooke never seemed happy, and although she was stuttering right now, Brooke was glowing. She had noticed the way Brooke and Nathan looked at each other, like they had something to hide. The way Nathan was staring at Brooke reminded her of how Jake looked at her. Her best friend had gotten herself into a mess.

Brooke looked at Nathan, "You should go clean up, I'll clean this up."

Nathan looked at Brooke then Peyton and Rachel and then Brooke again. He nodded and walked into Brooke's room.

Peyton looked at Brooke, "I thought he was in the spare?"

"I have the only bathroom."

Peyton put Jenny down with some toys, and her and Rachel began helping Brooke clean up.

Rachel looked at Brooke, "So you've been MIA since Lucas left."

Brooke nodded, "I've been busy with the store and then Nate came so I've been showing him around."

Rachel stopped and looked at Brooke. Brooke noticed and looked between Rachel and Peyton who had also stopped cleaning.

Peyton sighed, "Why are you lying to us? What is going on between you and Nathan?"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm not lying and why would you think there is something between us?"

Rachel laughed, "We know you had a week off right after Lucas left so don't give me I'm busy with the store shit. You and Nathan? Hello, we know you Brooke. You're hiding something and it has to do with Nathan, and the way you were looking at him-

"We're not accusing you or whatever, we just want to know what's going on. We haven't seen you in 2 weeks and when we do you're playing house with Lucas' cousin."

Brooke stopped what she was doing and put her head in her hands. Rachel and Peyton took a seat on the floor beside Brooke. They sat there in silence while Brooke cried. Rachel rubbed her back and Peyton held her hand.

Nathan came out of the bedroom, looking clean, he looked around the apartment until he spotted the three sitting on the floor, Brooke cradling her head in her hands. He knew Brooke was crying. His heart ached for her. He wanted so badly to take her away from everything, but he knew he was part of the reason she was crying.

Peyton noticed Nathan's presence and smiled at him. By the way he was staring at Brooke, full of concern and affection, she knew he cared for Brooke. She could tell Nathan wanted to take care of Brooke, but they needed to talk to her.

"We got her."

Nathan nodded and looked down, "I'll go get some coffee."

Peyton nodded and Nathan slowly backed away, not taking his eyes off Brooke. When he was gone Peyton sighed, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Brooke lifted her head, tears still streaming down her face, she bit her lip and nodded.

Rachel pulled Brooke closer, "What have you gotten yourself into Brooke?"

Brooke wiped her tears, "I don't know, I just…don't know."

Peyton shook her head, "What about Lucas?"

Brooke froze. What about Lucas? Lucas was the one who hurt her. She wanted to tell them, she did, but she refused to be vulnerable in front of them, she didn't want to be weak. She didn't want their pity, but she also wanted to defend her and Nathan's relationship. It didn't matter though, like he said, in two weeks it was over.

"I love him."

"Really? Then what about Nathan?"

Brooke shut her eyes, "It's just ever since his accident Luke hasn't been the same. My Lucas is gone and I still love him, but I am not in love with this Lucas." Especially since he hits me.

Rachel nodded, "Then break up with him."

"What if the old Lucas comes back? And it's not even that, I can't abandon him when he's going through this."

"What about Nathan?"

Brooke looked at Peyton and sighed.

"He makes me happy, he makes me feel alive, he makes me feel safe."

"Then pick him, love him."

Brooke looked at Rachel and sighed.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is, your Luke is gone, and you have this other guy that you're in love with who makes you feel how you should feel when you're with a guy."

"He has a girlfriend."

"You have a boyfriend."

Brooke said nothing. There was nothing to say. They weren't going to understand unless she told them everything, and she was not ready to do that.

"How did you and Nathan happen?" Peyton asked her.

Brooke took a breath, "The night before Lucas left we had this huge fight and I walked out and I went to a bar and Nathan was there and he found out his girlfriend had cheated on him. We started talking and we just clicked. We didn't want to go home so we went to a hotel and we ended up having sex. Then things just progressed. We made a deal for a month, be happy until they come back and then deal with everything."

She looked at her best friends who were silent so she went on, "He knows everything about me. He knows you guys and Jake and Jenny. He knows about high school, and just everything. He protects me and he makes me laugh and he gives me butterflies. This isn't just some stupid affair; I am in love with him. I don't want you to think its something cheap-

Peyton cut her off, "We don't think that. We know you would never risk Lucas over something stupid. Does Nathan know you're in love with him?"

Brooke shook her head, "We've never said it."

"Are you?"

"There's no point, Lucas will be back and we're done."

Rachel took her hand, "Brooke, you're both in broken relationships don't you think that if you knew how you truly felt about each other maybe something could happen with you two?"

Brooke shook her head, "It's not going to happen. His girlfriend is going to be back and they're going to work it out."

"Will his girlfriend love him more than you do? Will Lucas treat you better than Nathan?"

She knew Peyton was right, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Lucas and she knew Nate wouldn't leave Haley, he told her so.

Silence had taken over again. The three sat there, hand in hand, while they watched Jenny play.

Peyton turned to Brooke, "Mind if we hang out with you two? I would like to get to know him, just in case."

"Me too."

Brooke looked between them and smiled, "Yeah, he'd like that."

"You're not mad?"

Peyton and Rachel looked at each other, "We wish you told us, but we're not. We know how Lucas has been and I know it must be hard and you and Nathan seem real." Peyton said.

"It is. Nate's amazing."

On cue, Nathan walked in holding many Tim Horton's bags and four iced caps. The three got up and helped him with the bags.

Nathan looked at Brooke, "Everything okay?"

Brooke smiled, "It's fine."

Nathan nodded and looked at Peyton and Rachel.

Rachel laughed, 'You can hug her or whatever if you want to. We know and to be honest I already like you better than Lucas."

Nathan grinned and hugged Brooke. He kissed her forehead and bent down so he was eye level with her, "No more crying today, kay?"

Brooke laughed, "Shut up. I am going to change, I expect the rest of this mess to be cleaned up since someone or someones distracted me."

Brooke ran into her bedroom and shut the door. Rachel began to clean and Peyton walked over to Nathan, "Keep her happy, I haven't seen her like this in a while."

Nathan nodded.

"Is she worth it?"

Nathan looked at Peyton confused, "Who?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Haley? What do you mean?"

"You're giving up Brooke for her, and it's obvious you're in love with her. Is Haley worth it?"

Nathan looked down and back up to Peyton, "No one is."

"Then why?"

"Because she believes that her Lucas is still in there."

Peyton frowned, "He's not."

"You don't know that."

Peyton smiled, "You guys have this tragic and epic story, I'm rooting for you two."

Nathan laughed, "You've known me for ten mintues not even."

"True, but Lucas cheated on her with me. You wouldn't do that. You, Nathan, bring out the true Brooke Davis, something Lucas locked away a long time ago."

"Lucas is a jerk."

"He's your cousin. He is isn't he? Or was that just a cover up?"

"Nope, he is, but I haven't seen him since we were ten."

Peyton nodded and looked towards Jenny, "Can I be honest with you?"

Nathan looked to where she was looking and smiled at Jenny, "Yeah."

"I think the only reason you two aren't together because you believe the other wants to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend. If you want to be with her, tell her, fight for her, but I'm telling you it wouldn't be much of a fight, because she'd choose you in a heartbeat."

Nathan smiled, "Maybe, but for right now, I'll only fight for her when she wants me to."

"Maybe she does and you just missed the signs."

"Two weeks and we'll see."

Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"What the hell are you two talking about, while I'm cleaning by myself?"

Nathan and Peyton looked at Rachel, Peyton smiled, "We are watching my baby girl and I'm interviewing Nathan since you're busy."

"Did he pass?"

Peyton looked at Nathan, "With flying colours."

Rachel came over to them, "Good, I never liked Lucas, I have no idea how you made out with him."

Peyton laughed, "I was high."

Nathan smiled, he was glad Peyton and Rachel approved of him, but he couldn't shake what Peyton said. Haley wasn't worth it, so why wasn't he fighting for Brooke?

Nathan felt a pull on his jeans and looked down to see Jenny standing up, smiling up at him and her small hands had grabbed his jeans. He reached down and picked her up.

"Hey there, Jenny, I'm Nathan." He tickled her stomach and Jenny laughed.

Rachel clapped her hands, "That's it; he made Jenny laugh, now you have to marry Brooke."

Nathan laughed and continued to play with Jenny.

Brooke came out of her room, and smiled at the scene in front of her. Nathan was holding Jenny and was laughing with Peyton and Rachel. She took out her phone and took a picture. The trio turned towards at the sound.

"What're you doing?" Rachel asked her.

"It was a happy moment, I was savoring it. If only Jakey was here."

Peyton smiled, "About that, he'll be here in like ten minutes."

"What?"

"I'm joking."

Brooke smacked Peyton, "P. Sawyer! Don't make me hurt you in front of Jenny, Goldilocks."

For the rest of the day, they all hung out and Peyton and Rachel learned more about Nathan and supported team Brathan even more.

At ten o'clock, Peyton, Rachel and Jenny said goodbye, leaving Brooke and Nathan by themselves.

Brooke took a seat beside Nathan on the couch, "That was interesting."

"It was. You have some pretty awesome friends Brooke Davis."

"I really do. I was afraid they were going to be pissed off about us, but they were fine and they don't even know about…"

"Lucas."

Brooke nodded.

She rested her head on his chest and they sat on the couch for the rest of the night watching re-runs of Friends.

Nathan looked down at Brooke, she was laughing. She looked beautiful. Haley wasn't worth it, she wasn't it. Brooke was. He wasn't going to let Lucas hurt her. He was going to fight for her.

**So I totally did not plan this chapter to be like that it was supposed to be fluff, but oh well. Now Rachel and Peyton know and theyre all for them, but they still don't know about Lucas. The next chapter will be pure fluff and then after it will be kinda dramatic and emotional and then Laley return.**

**Review !**


	7. The Chemistry of a Car Crash

**Don't own anything…not even Nathan :(  
**

**Thank you for the reviews ! Sorry for the delay, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write.  
**

**Chemistry of a Car Crash**

"Brooke? Can you please come out?"

"Shut up, Nathan! This is a process, and you're interrupting it and now I have to start over!"

Nathan had been sitting outside a change room for the past thirty minutes while Brooke tried on clothes.

For their last week together they decided during the day one of them gets to pick what they do, but in the evening they have to do something exciting and fun. They had been to clubs, concerts, and bars at night and during the day they had gone paintballing, and bungee jumping.

Today, Brooke decided they were going to do some good old fashioned shopping and tonight they were going to go to a carnival with Peyton, Rachel, Jenny and maybe Jake who, still did not know about Brooke and Nathan.

Nathan sat on the lounge chair and began texting Rachel, who had become a very good friend, almost like a sister to him. He had set her up with his friend Dean the previous night and wanted to know how things went.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to meet Brooke's curious gaze.

"About time you got out."

Brooke playfully swatted him, "Shut up, who were you texting?"

"Rachel, I was telling her that I was in love with her."

Brooke glared at him, "Haha, you're so hilarious. You should be a comedian."

"I should, shouldn't I?" He smirked at her, and she continued to glare.

"I was asking her about Dean."

Brooke squealed and jumped up and down, much to Nathan's amusement, especially since she received many reactions from other shoppers.

"What'd she say?"

"She said it went well. Very well, actually."

Brooke nodded, "Did they have sex?"

"What? Brooke, that's the stuff you ask her, not me."

"Jake asks her."

"Well she's known Jake for a long time."

"So?"

Nathan stared at Brooke and shook his head. She was really something.

Brooke grabbed his hand and led him to the cash, where she paid, and then went on to lead him to the food court.

"Okay, Scott, I'm craving some quesadillas, what about you?"

Nathan thought about it for a while before making up his mind, "I think, I'll be cool like you and have one too. I should be a rapper that rhymed and everything."

Brooke raised her eyebrow and smacked his hard chest, "Yeah, okay there, boytoy. Keep dreaming."

Nathan smirked and followed her to Taco Bell, watching the sway of her hips as moved. He smiled. Brooke Davis was gorgeous.

After eating and mocking each other, the two decided to walk home, it was 3 o'clock and they were to meet the Peyton and everyone else at 4.

Diva by Beyonce started playing and Nathan looked at his phone confused and Brooke tried to hold in her laughter.

"What the fuck?"

"Rachel may have set herself a ringtone on your phone." Brooke replied, still laughing.

Nathan shook his head, "Great. Rachel?" He said. Answering his phone.

"Why isn't that dumb hoe picking up her phone?"

"Brooke? Um…I don't know."

"Wanna ask her, smart one?"

Nathan smiled and looked at Brooke, "Is your phone off?"

Brooke began rummaging through her purse, "Shit! I forgot it at home."

Nathan laughed and turned his attention to back to Rachel, "She forgot it at home."

"Okay, well want to pass a message for me?"

"Sure, but nothing involving anything girly, like…"

"Period?"

Nathan cringed, "Exactly."

"Well, relax. It's about Dean."

"Rach, you told me and I told her."

"It's something else. So yeah, it was amazing, we didn't even have sex. He didn't pressure or anything, we just kissed a little and-

"Rachel!"

"Sorry, anyway, I invited him to the carnival. Oh, and Jake is coming. Kay? Bye, see you tonight."

He heard the line disconnect and looked at Brooke, she was staring back at him with a small smile.

"Dean was great and he's coming to the carnival and so is Jake."

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "You seem…nervous?"

"Jake doesn't know he's going to be the only one. I told Dean when I went back to work, since he is one of my best friends and he hounded my until I did since he spotted soemthing on my neck."

Brooke nodded, trying to contain her laughter, "Jake sees me as his little sister, and honestly if he finds out it may not be a bad thing. He wants me to be happy and he knows I haven't been for a while, well until you."

Nathan smiled, "What about Lucas, you said they're good friends."

"Yeah, but I come before Lucas."

Nathan smiled and leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and Brooke pouted, "That was not long enough, Nathan Royal Scott."

Nathan looked appalled, "Did you just middle name me, Brooke Penelope Davis?"

"Maybe."

"Well, how about when we get home tonight, you can have your way with me."

Brooke laughed, "I think that only works when I do it."

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, that didn't sound as good as when you do it."

"Duh…look at me." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at Nathan.

Nathan playfully shoved her and Brooke returned the gesture. Nathan grabbed her hand, "Let's go home."

An hour later, Brooke and Nathan were back on the same street, hand in hand, this time though, walking towards the carnival. After an hour of deciding what to wear, Brooke decided on black tights with a black dress that came to her thighs. On top she wore a long grey sweater with a blue and purple scarf, with black ankle boots. Nathan had settled with a black knit sweater, jeans and his favorite K-Swiss shoes.

As they came closer he opening Brooke stopped and looked at Nathan.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

Nathan smiled and tucked a lose hair behind her ear, "I'm with you aren't I?"

Brooke bit her lip, trying to hide her smile and looked down trying to conceal the redness of her cheeks.

"You know, you're kind of beautiful when you do that, Davis."

Brooke looked up at Nate and gave him a dimpled smile, "You're not so bad yourself, hotshot."

Nathan kissed her forehead and enveloped her in a hug, "Let's do this."

They continued into the park where the carnival was held and instantly spotted everyone else waiting for them at the front.

"Brooke! Nathan!" Came Peyton's voice.

The couple made their way over, but dropped hands when they spotted Jake.

Nathan shook Dean's hand, "Hey man, what's up?"

Dean grinned, "I owe you big time, Scott."

Nathan laughed and looked at Rachel, she was whispering furiously into Brooke's ear.

Nathan stepped towards Peyton, "Hey."

Peyton smiled at him and pointed towards Jenny, "She's been missing you."

Nathan laughed, "She is my new best friend."

Peyton laughed and pulled Jake over, "This is Nathan Scott, Jenny's new best friend and this is my boyfriend Jake Jageilski."

Jake shook his hand and smiled, "I've heard a lot about you, about time I got to meet you. I felt like I was on the outside of an inside joke."

Nathan chucked, "Brooke has told me a lot about you."

At the sound of her name Brooke entered the conversation, starting by jumping on Jake.

"Jakey!"

"Brookie! Where have you been? I missed my little sister type person."

Brooke laughed, "I missed my older brother type person too. We need to talk though."

Jake looked at Peyton and Nathan who, busied themselves with Jenny and then he looked at Rachel and Dean, they were talking quietly among themselves, but smiling quite a bit. Jake nodded.

Brooke looped her arm with his and began walking.

"So, you love me right?"

Jake looked at her weirdly.

"Please, just answer the question."

"You know I do, Brooke. What's going on?"

"You want me to be happy?"

"Of course."

"What if it's not with Lucas?"

They had stopped and were now staring at each other.

"Did you two break up?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Are you…are you cheating on him?"

Brooke bit her lip and looked down.

He stared at her. He couldn't believe she would do that to Lucas.

"Brooke, after everything you cheat on him?"

"Jake, I just-

"Does Peyton know?"

Brooke nodded, still not looking at Jake, "She and Rachel found out two weeks ago."

Jake looked at Peyton and then noticed Nathan. Nathan. He was the guy.

"Is it Nathan?"

Brooke didn't reply.

"Brooke?"

She slowly looked at him and nodded.

"Brooke, how could you?"

"Look, I haven't been happy and Nathan wasn't happy in his relationship and we just happened and…"

"Is Lucas so bad?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't trust herself to say anything. She was afraid that she would let her secret slip. If Jake found out, Peyton and Rachel would too.

"Brooke."

She shook her head, willing herself not to cry.

Jake knew something was wrong. He knew Brooke wouldn't throw away her relationship with Lucas over nothing.

"Brooke, what did he do?"

Brooke could feel Nathan's gaze. He was watching her and he wanted to save her.

Jake wrapped his arms around Brooke, "You can talk to me."

Brooke broke away and forced a smile, "We should get back."

Before he could respond Brooke had taken off and was now talking to Nathan who, was looking at her eyes full of concern.

Jake was going to find out was going on.

Jake slowly walked up to Peyton and Jenny.

"She tell you?"

Jake nodded and took Jenny from Peyton.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you-

"It's okay, Peyton. I get it. So you're friends with Nathan?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy. He's actually Lucas' cousin. Honestly, I think Brooke is with the wrong Scott."

Jake stared at his girlfriend, "You sure he's a good guy?"

Peyton smiled, she loved that Jake treated Brooke like his sister, "Rachel and I love him. Along with Jenny. He's sweet. He loves basketball and cars like you. He introduced Dean and Rachel. Most importantly, he makes Brooke happier than Lucas could ever make her. He takes care and keeps her safe. They have this amazing chemistry. Rachel and I were in awe for the first little while. Trust me, once you get to know him, you'll want Brooke to leave Luke."

Jake smiled; he had been watching Brooke and Nathan. He watched as Nathan acted like an idiot to make Brooke smile, something Lucas never did. Brooke was laughing uncontrollably, Jake hadn't seen her like that in the longest time.

"I think you may be right, Peyt."

"I am always right, dear boyfriend."

He leaned over and gently kissed her, "Let's have some fun."

Their first stop was of course the basketball game. They had a purple monkey and Nathan was set on winning it.

Nathan turned to the other boys, "Wanna play some ball?"

Dean laughed, "Hell yeah!" He let go of Rachel's hand and began digging for some change.

Nathan turned to Jake, "Wanna join?"

Jake smiled "You know it."

This started the hour of playing, until they got big prizes. Peyton got a big dog, Jenny got a small, pink rabbit, Rachel got a giant, green bear and Brooke got her purple monkey.

The boys were bonding, the girls were bonding, the night was young. Jake was warming up to Nathan and came to the decision that Nathan was good enough for his sister.

The two boys were walking side by side. Peyton and Brooke behind them, with Peyton holding Jenny and Dean and Rachel following behind getting to know each other more.

"So, you and Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"You know, at first I was a little pissed off, but you seem good for her. She hasn't laughed like that in centuries."

Nathan smiled, "I've been told, which is unfortunate because her laugh is crazy."

Jake laughed, "Yeah, well she's crazy."

Nathan laughed, "I have the bruises on my arm to prove it."

"Do you love her?"

Nathan was taken back. He didn't expect Jake to ask him that. Peyton and Rachel he figured and Dean would ask him anything, but not Jake.

He looked at Jake and sighed, "Yeah, I do."

Jake nodded, "She loves you too."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know her."

Nathan nodded.

"Take care of her, okay?"

"I will."

Behind them, Peyton and Brooke were also discussing the Brathan relationship.

"Jake seems to like him."

Brooke grinned, "Yeah, I'm so glad."

"Why are you so glad?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Rachel smiling widely at her. Brooke looked ahead of her and realized Dean had joined the other boys.

"Jake and Nathan."

Rachel nodded, "Oh, well yeah they're bonding and everything."

Peyton smirked, "How is Dean?"

Rachel bit her lip, something she rarely does, "He is amazing, we like the same stuff, but not to the point where it's like we like ourselves. We like the little things. We both love cars and going on adventures and…" She sighed.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other shocked. Brooke turned around and grabbed Rachel's shoulders, "Marry this boy. No one has made you sigh, Rach."

Rachel laughed, "Shut up."

The rest of the night was full of laughter and fun. The six would take turns going on rides, so two people could stay with Jenny. Everyone got to learn more about Dean and Jake got to know more about Nathan.

Brooke was looking around, trying to pick which ride they should go on. They all took turns picking rides and it was now Brooke's turn.

She twirled around, until she spotted it. A smile formed on her lips and Nathan could feel his heart beating faster and faster. She turned to look at him, giving him a full on dimpled smiled, "The Ferris Wheel."

Rachel and Dean got on first, holding hands and grinning at each other. Next were Peyton and Jake. After much convincing, they were allowed to take Jenny on, as long as someone held her the entire time, which Jake was doing. Last, to board the wheel were Brooke and Nathan.

Nathan put his arm around Brooke and she rested her head on his shoulder. Their free hands had found each others, resting on Nathan's leg. Brooke smiled, as she felt Nathan kiss the crown of her head. She turned her head to look at him and found him smiling at her.

"What?"

"You're gorgeous."

I love you.

"Well, you're amazing, Nate."

"You know, I was afraid Jake was going to kill me."

"He wouldn't, he knows you make me happy and Peyton would kill him, so…"

They laughed. Nathan was itching to tell her he loved her, He promised himself he would fight for her, but the last week had been perfect he didn't want to ruin it. He could feel his heart beat calming, only Brooke Davis could control a guy's heartbeat like that. He smiled at that. Only Brooke Davis can do a lot of things to him. Only she can make a jolt go through his body. Only she has that fire that no one else has. Only she can make him feel sparks.

Brooke wondered why she didn't tell him she loved. Wait. It was because tomorrow they would go their separate ways. She was going to miss the security Nathan gave her. The passion when he'd say anything to her and the sincerity when he hurt her, which was rarely and by accident. She was going to miss the person he made her. She was going to miss smiling, because she knew when Lucas came back, smiling was going to be limited. She was going to miss the feeling he gave her, all the butterflies. Most importantly, she was going to miss him.

Nathan untangled his hand from Brooke's and cupped her face.

"The tragedy and the beauty." He murmured.

Brooke felt tears pool her eyes. Her hand clutched onto Nathan's sweater. He leaned down, assaulting her lips with his. Their heartbeats speeding up; a jolt going through their bodies. Butterflies residing. They were never going to be immune to each other's touch. Their chemistry was undeniable. They were undeniable.

They sat there, holding each other. Emotions unspoken, but clear. Lips still locked.

In the distance, they could hear the fireworks beginning. A picture perfect moment. A perfect moment.

**This was the hardest chapter and in my opinion the worst, but it gets better now that it get dramatic. Yes, the fluff level will be to a minimum. Yeah I put Dean Winchester in there, because I love him and I love the idea of him and Rachel. I also wanted Jake to find out so he'll actually question Lucas and Brooke's relationship. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be just Brathan and kind of sad to me.  
**

**Review !**


	8. Holding Your Scarred Heart In Hand

**Don't own anything…. not even James. **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys !**

**So, a personal rant I got my G1…..woot.**

**LOL….anywho….**

**Holding Your Scarred Heart In Hand**

"Luke…stop…please! No, I'm sorry…Luke!"

She had been whimpering for over an hour, any other day Nathan would have woken her up, but today, he couldn't. He knew if he woke her up, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from getting angry. It enraged him that she had nightmares of Lucas, but still wanted to stay with him.

He quietly untangled himself from Brooke, knowing that it was the last time he was ever going to get to wake up with her in his arms.

He slipped on his boxers and shirt and began to exit the bedroom. He stopped at the door and stared down at his packed bag. He was going to leave her with her nightmare. No, she wanted him to leave her with her nightmare.

He left the room and sat down on the couch, cradling his head in his hands. He should be happy that he got to spend at least a moment with her. He got to experience the true depths of love. Except he wasn't. He was pissed off and hurting. He was angry at her and himself and Lucas and Haley.

He blamed Haley, if she hadn't fucked Chris in the first place he would never have met Brooke and he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of leaving her. He was angry at himself for wanting Brooke so bad. He was cheating, but he didn't give a shit. All that mattered was Brooke and that pissed him off. Haley should be the one who mattered, not Brooke. He was mad at Lucas for pushing Brooke so far. He wanted to strangle Lucas for hurting her, physically and emotionally. Most of his anger was directed at Brooke. For being beautiful, for having such a powerful hold on him, for making him laugh, for the way she kissed, for making him fall in love with her and for wanting Lucas.

He didn't understand. She was lying in bed having a nightmare about Lucas hurting her and she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him. Did she ever think about spending it with him?

He rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about it. He needed to calm down.

Nathan got up and slowly and quietly entered the bedroom. He glanced at Brooke, who was clutching her pillow, still whimpering. He could feel the anger rising. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door for a second, before sliding down to the ground. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to fight for her, he did, but although Peyton had said Brooke would pick him, he knew it was a losing battle. Lucas plagued her; he had a stronger hold on her than Brooke had on him.

He slowly got up off the ground and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't recognize himself. He seemed lost and angry and hurt. He eyes had bags underneath, considering he didn't sleep. He stayed up, listening to her breathe and watching her, trying to memorize every little thing. Then the nightmare started and sleep refused to come. His anger wouldn't let him.

He cleaned up and changed into baggy grey sweats and a blue hoodie. He walked back out to the seating area and looked around. He needed to remember everything. He needed to know exactly where the couches are placed and the exact colour of the room. He sat down in his previous spot and picked up a picture off the coffee table.

It was all of them at the carnival. They were happy. It was hard to imagine that it was taken yesterday. Brooke had gotten home and like the obsessive, crazy person she is, she uploaded and printed the picture, framing her favorite one. Jake was holding Jenny and smiling at Peyton, while she kissed Jenny's cheek. Beside them Dean and Rachel were simply staring at each other, smiles on their faces. Above them, standing on a bench were Nathan and Brooke. Nathan had his arms wrapped around Brooke, and he was staring down at her smiling, she was slightly bent over from laughing. The picture defined happiness. The picture broke his heart.

A hand appeared and snatched the picture away. Brooke was standing above him in a red robe, with a sad smile on her face.

"You can keep it." She whispered.

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut, "Of course, I'm going to need a parting gift."

Brooke was taken back; Nathan had never spoken to her like that. They had their fights, but with good reason.

"What?" She managed to squeak out.

Nathan stood up, towering over her, but he didn't speak, he just stared at her.

She swallowed, "What's wrong? Is it because…"

"We're done? The deal's over?"

She took a step back, averting her eyes.

Nathan was upset. Did she really not get it? He didn't want to be mad at her and he knew he was being an ass, but he couldn't help it.

"Nate…"

"You had a fucking nightmare!"

She stared at him, "What are you taking about?" She felt like a child, afraid. No, she felt like she was with Lucas. The intense look in Nathan's eyes scared her, they reminded her of Lucas. She mentally scolded herself for thinking that, but every slap and every punch was after that look.

"You have nightmares about him. You tell him to stop hurting you, you apologize and you still want to be with him?"

He knew she was afraid, but that made him angrier. She shouldn't be afraid of him, she only is because of what Lucas did to her and yet she's staying with him.

She backed up, and wrapped her arms around herself. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying, but she failed.

Nathan could feel the agony and the heartbreak. She looked so pained and scared, he wanted to hold her, but she needed to hear this.

"Why the fuck are you staying with him? Look at what he did to you! He's scarred you and yet you're willing to stay with him and love him? He makes you cry, Brooke, he tells you you're not enough, when you are."

"We made a deal." It was barely audible, but he heard her. His fist connected with the wall and Brooke flinched.

"Is that all this was to you? A fucking deal? Because it isn't to me, I fell in love with you, Brooke Davis!"

She finally looked at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"What?"

"I am in love with you. I love you. You're the one, Brooke. I know you are. From the bar until now, you've been making my heart go crazy. I can never be immune to your touch because every time you touch me, place your hand on my shoulder, a shock goes through my body. I can't deny the feeling you give me, I won't because I'm not throwing it away. Can you honestly tell me, that this was just a deal, nothing else?"

"It does mean something, but-

"Then what's the problem? Haley isn't worth it. She's not worth losing you. And Lucas? Is he really worth it. He hurts you; he's an ass to you."

Her lips were trembling, she didn't trust herself to speak, but she needed to defend herself.

"He's hurting."

"That's your excuse? Well, Brooke, when he's done hurting will he love you more than I love you? Will he care for you more than I do? Will he make you smile like I do? Will he make you laugh more than me? Will he kiss you like I do?"

Brooke was shaking, she couldn't take this, "Stop, please."

Nathan walked over to her and gently gripped her shoulders.

"Will you be able to forget me?" His voice was soft, but it tore through her. She shook her head, not looking at him.

"Do you love me, Brooke?"

She met his gaze. His eyes were soft and full of love and determination. She bit her lip, "More than you know."

"Then why are you doing this? Don't give me the deal bullshit, tell me the truth, Brooke. Let me in." He was pleading with her and it was shattering her.

"I promised to save him."

"Who is going to save you?"

"You did."

He shook his head, "I'm trying, but you won't let me."

She shut her eyes and took a jagged breath in, "I'm sorry."

She could see the anger flash through Nathan's eyes and she flinched again.

"I'm not Lucas." He was whispering.

"I know."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You have the power to hurt me more than Lucas could ever."

"I won't."

"It still scares me."

"Don't be afraid, don't be afraid of me."

They were whispering, Nathan was still gripping her shoulders, his forehead resting on hers.

"You can destroy me."

"I wouldn't, it would hurt me in the end."

Nathan pulled away and looked at her. He lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"I'm fighting for you, stop fighting me back."

"I promised him, though."

"Saving him is going to kill you, Brooke. What about me?"

"You'll have Haley."

Nathan let go of her and turned around, brushing a hand through his hair. He turned back around and watched as Brooke slowly faded away. He wasn't going to let her fade, he was going to let go. He was going to fight and save her.

"I don't want her, I want you."

She looked at him, forcing a smile, "I'm so broken and damaged, you deserve better and I promised him, Nate. I have to keep my promise."

"I don't care, I love you! Will you stop pushing me away; I'm holding on, something Lucas wouldn't do!"

"You don't know that."

"I do because he already let go, you haven't. The day he hit you was the day you should've realized you don't have to save him. Stop clinging to the promise!"

"I have to! Every promise he made me was broken! I can't do to him what he did to me. I can't turn into him. He cheated on me and now I cheated on him. He broke his promise and I can't break mine too. I fought for us and I can't just let it go."

"What about me? Don't say I have Haley because I don't."

"I'm not memorable, you'll move on."

"Do you think this is a fucking cheap ass affair? To me, it's the real thing. You're going to throw us away for a promise you can't keep? He's gone, the Lucas you made a promise to is gone. I'm still here!"

"Nate…"

"Why are you doing this? Do you find it fun to fuck with my head and my heart?"

Brooke looked at him shocked as more tears began to pour, "Nate…no. You know me better than that."

"Really, because my Brooke, the Brooke I know is still in there, the one Peyton and Rachel and everyone misses, would listen to her heart, and do what she knows is right. Yeah, my Brooke is selfless, but in this case, being selfless would hurt a lot of people and I know she knows that. My Brooke, wouldn't do this to me and she wouldn't let this happen to herself. Right now, my Brooke is being pushed away by fear and insecurities and her past. I want her to fight; I want you to fight it. I don't know what else to say to make you see it. I love you, Brooke and it kills me that you're doing this to yourself."

She just stood there staring at him, she knows he's right, and she knows that she wants to be with him, but she had to save Lucas.

"I know it's hard to let go, trust me, I know, but you can. I thought letting go of Haley would mean me going back to being a screw up, but being with you I know I can be the person I want to be, because you accept that person. I don't need her, I need you. You give me hope, Brooke Davis."

Brooke wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him she loved him, and that he gave her hope. That he was her courage and light, but her need to save Lucas was overpowering her need for Nathan. She needed Nathan to keep her safe and loved and happy and going, but she needed to save Lucas so she could breathe without the fears and insecurities haunting her.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but-

Nathan grabbed her and pulled her closer, roughly kissing her. His right hand cupped her face, while the other was wrapped around her waist tightly, never letting go. Her hands were balled into fists around his shirt. Every shred of power and emotion they had was going into that kiss.

It was his last chance, he knew she was slipping.

They pulled away, eyes locked and breathing heavily.

Nathan shut his eyes, "I love you, Davis."

Her heart began beating faster. Like when you're about to crash and you're just waiting to collide. She moved closer to him, burying her head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it moved in sync with hers. They were colliding.

"Don't let me go."

She pulled away and looked at him; he had opened his eyes and was searching hers for answer and for hope that he had a chance.

"I need to breathe."

She slipped away. She had made up her mind. He could feel her slip away it was very much in sync with his heart breaking. Haley had broken him, but Brooke had destroyed him.

He leaned down and kissed her one last time. His lips lingering at hers, trying to savor the passion that they knew they would never feel again.

He grabbed his bag and slowly walked towards the main door. His hand circled around the doorknob and he froze. He slowly turned around, looking at her one last time. She was standing in the same spot before, arms wrapped around herself, her back to him. He could see her shaking and he wanted to hold her and protect her, but it was done.

"I miss you."

With those last words he opened the door and left.

As soon as the door shut, Brooke collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"I love you, Nathan Scott."

At the moment, her reasons for choosing Lucas were a mystery as she continued to cry and want Nathan to save her as drowned in her own tears of self pity.

On the other side of the door Nathan was leaning against it. He could hear her crying and he wanted desperately to save her, he wanted to save the girl behind the red door. He failed, he gave up and he hated himself for that.

A single tear ran down his face as his world collapsed around him.

**Do you hate me? I'm sorry. This chapter was actually really easy for me write….love angst! LOL. Anyway so the drama and angst begins. Laley are back next chapter. **

**Hope you liked it !**

**Review!**


	9. Hope for the Hopeless

**Sooo….I suck ! You think I'd update more in the summer, but for once it doesn't suck, so sorry !**

**Some of you may be confused about the last chapter with Brooke's reasoning and its meant to be like that, in a few chapters you'll understand where she's coming from.**

**Thank you for the review, especially Tamarindo !**

**Do not own anything sadly…if I did One Tree Hill would be very different…lol**

**Hope for the Hopeless**

"Nate, it's Rachel. Please pick up! I've been calling you and Brooke all day. You okay? What happened? Please call me back, we're worried."

Delete.

"Hey, it's Peyton. Brooke won't pick up and now you won't either, and I'm getting worried here. That mother's instinct is kicking in. Please call me back."

Delete.

"Hey man, it's Jake. I know we're not exactly close, but Peyton and Rachel are worried. Get back to us."

Delete.

"It's Dean. You better pick up your damn phone, Scott. Rachel is worried about you and Brooke. I know Haley is coming home today, so…just call me back or I'm coming over."

Delete.

He checked the last message, but heard nothing. Silence.

Brooke.

He shut his eyes willing the pain to go away with no such luck.

After leaving Brooke's, he wandered around the city hopelessly. When he walked out on Haley he knew where he was going. He had a destination, but with Brooke, he had no where to go. Nothing could fix him this time. The pain wasn't going to be soothed.

He somehow found himself at the beach. He took a seat on the sand, aware of how alone he really was. The only sounds audible were those of the water and the voices in his head.

Every disappointment, every failure, every moment that meant something was screaming at him.

"_You're pathetic, I can't believe you're my son. Dan Scott didn't raise an idiot!"_

"_That's it mom, me or the pills."_

"_You're never going to make it big."_

"_I'm Haley, guess I'll be your tutor."_

"_I love this game."_

"_Always and forever."_

"_When I fell to the floor tonight, I was so scared, I was so terrified. Then I saw you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you... I'd tell you how much I need you and how much I want you... and how nothing else matters."_

"_I wanna be somebody who is good enough to be seen with you."_

"_I'm not like you."_

"_Drugs dad, I took drugs for you."_

"_I love you, Haley James."_

"_I love you too, Nathan Scott."_

"_Don't screw with me, Keller."_

"_And if you're lucky, and if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back."_

"_I'm Dean Winchester, you must be Nathan Scott."_

"_Haley, did you sleep with Chris Keller?"_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_My boyfriend hits me."_

"_I think I know everything about, but I don't know your name."_

"_Brooke Davis."_

"_I just want to feel safe."_

"_You're beautiful."_

"_I need you, Brooke Davis."_

"_Why doesn't he love me? What's wrong with me?"_

"_It's you and me, girlfriend."_

"_Is Haley worth it?"_

"_No one is."_

"_You guys have this tragic and epic story, I'm rooting for you two."_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_She loves you, too."_

"_You have nightmares about him!"_

"_We made a deal."_

"_I fell in love with you, Brooke Davis!"_

"_Do you love me, Brooke?"_

"_More than you know."_

"_I'm not Lucas."_

"_You can destroy me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"Fuck!"

He slammed his fist into the ground, his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't survive a night in his head.

He opened his eyes, glad that the voices had stopped.

He looked around the beach, remembering the day Brooke dragged him here. They were happy then.

His eyes burned. He rubbed his hands over his lids. He was not going to cry.

He slowly stood up wanting to get away from the beach as fast as he could.

He could feel eyes on him, as he walked through the streets. He wondered how bad he looked. Could they tell he had just gotten his heart broken?

Finally, he ended up at his and Haley's apartment. It seemed foreign to him. When he though of the word home, Brooke came to mind.

He stumbled into the apartment, like an alcoholic might after a night of drinking. He felt detached from his body, he felt detached from the world.

He walked into the kitchen and began searching for any type of alcohol. He needed to numb his mind.

Nathan found a bottle of unopened vodka, hiding behind maple syrup. He hastily removed the cap and brought the bottle to his lips. He froze.

"_Vodka was my medicine."_

He looked down at the bottle, his grip tightening. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. In a quick movement he sent the bottle flying across the room, connecting with a wall. He opened his eyes at the sound of shattering glass. It was familiar.

He walked over to the shattered bottle and kneeled beside the mess. His hand curled around a piece of glass, slicing his skin. Blood oozed from the wounds, but he did not loosen his grip on the piece of glass.

Now, twelve hours later, he was propped on the couch, facing the black screen of the television.

His finger mindlessly poked at the white wrapping around his hand.

His ears perked when he heard the doorknob rattle, followed by the door opening.

"What the hell, Nate?"

Dean's voice came booming through the apartment. He looked up to see an anxious Dean staring down at him.

"What happened to your hand?"

The contrast in Dean's voice now from when he entered was startling. The look on Nathan's face made him soften. He had never seen his best friend look so hopeless. He had only known Nathan for a year, but in that time he had become Dean's closest friend and it pained him to see Nathan so broken.

Dean sat down on the coffee table, his eyes never leaving Nathan. He couldn't believe this was the same person from two days ago.

"She chose Lucas."

Dean sighed. Nathan was staring at his hand, tracing patterns into the bandaging.

"I'm sorry, man."

"I love her."

Dean was never good at comforting people and talking about feelings. That was more of his brother's forte. Today he was going to make an exception.

"I know I'm supposed to say you'll meet someone else, but you and I both know Brooke is the one. So just give it time, she'll come around. Maybe she wants to end it with Lucas first."

"No, she wants to save him. She's determined to save him."

"From what?"

Nathan made a fist, sending a shock of pain through his body. Dean grabbed his arm.

"Stop that! Nate, she'll come back. Rach and Peyton will talk to her."

"It won't matter. She's made up her mind."

"Nate-

Nathan stood up, "I have to go pick up my girlfriend from the airport. I'll see you later."

Dean winced at the lack of feeling in Nathan's voice. He watched as his friend disappeared behind the door.

He took out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Rachel sighed as Dean told her about Nathan's condition. She loved Brooke, but she could be so selfless it was harmful. In the two weeks she had known Nathan, he became more of a friend to her than Lucas had in the four years she had known him. She wanted Brooke to be happy and she knew her happiness was with Nathan.

"Any luck with Brooke?"

Rachel looked over to where Jake was banging on Brooke's door. They had been there for an hour and they got no response.

"No, Jake's been trying for a while, but she's not coming out. Peyton's been calling her, but nothing. I'm really worried, Dean. What if she-

"Hey, don't think that. From what I've heard Brooke Davis is strong, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, but it was never this bad. Did Nathan tell you what she said?"

"He said that she had to save Lucas."

Rachel bit her lip, "I want to go back to the carnival. We were all happy."

"I know. It'll get better, I promise."

Rachel smiled, Dean's words comforted her. He was so amazing to her, she was glad Nathan introduced them. Nathan gave her Dean and she owed it to him to get him his girl.

"How about I come over tonight? We can watch one of your chick flicks, renew your faith?"

Rachel laughed, "Sounds good. I'll call you when we're done here. Bye."

"Bye."

Rachel returned to Jake's side, he was leaning against the door looking defeated, "No luck?" Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled in appreciation.

"I just need to know she's okay."

"I know, but Brooke's stubborn and she's going to deal with this in true Brooke Davis fashion."

"Shutting us out?"

Rachel nodded.

Jake sighed, "But this time was different, you know?"

Brooke's door flew open causing Jake to lose his balance. Rachel steadied him and they both turned to see Brooke.

Jake cut the silence, "Brooke? We've been out here for the longest time! Why the hell didn't you open the door?"

"I was in the shower."

Rachel could see how pained Brooke was. When she and Lucas broke up, she was hurting, but she faked her smile and made everyone believe she was fine. Now, she didn't even try to hide her pain.

Rachel reached out to Brooke, but Brooke stepped away from Rachel's outstretched hand, "I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later."

Rachel and Jake watched as she disappeared down the hall.

"We're losing her."

* * *

Brooke entered the busy airport, overwhelmed by the vast amount of people. She had spent the last twenty-four hours in solitude and in tears.

It was hard to believe that only yesterday she broke their hearts. It seemed like it had been an eternity since Nathan walked out the door.

She hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. Nightmares plagued her and the lack of Nathan's presence made her cold and insecure. She had a hope that he would come back to her, but she knew it was foolish to think that. She had hurt him after everything they had gone through. She picked Lucas in his eyes.

The truth was Lucas would have her body, but Nathan would forever have her heart, mind and soul. As much as she wanted to be with Nathan, she made a promise she intended to keep.

She had finally found the right terminal and as she got closer to the gate, a whiff of coffee hit her, causing her stomach to growl. She had barely had anything to eat. She looked towards the stand and sighed, Lucas would yell at her for drinking coffee.

She tried to prepare herself for Lucas, but memories of Nathan were haunting her. How was she going to keep up the charade with Lucas like this?

She tried to push away the thoughts of Nathan with memories her and Lucas shared before the accident. Thinking of them now made them seem so meaningless and empty. It was as if their love was never really love.

Seconds ticked by and Brooke was getting restless. He was coming back. It all seemed so far away until now. As the people began coming out of the gate she wanted so badly to go back to the previous day and forget the stupid promise and throw herself into Nathan's arms.

A warm and secure feeling enveloped her, like the feeling she got around Nathan. Nathan. Was he here?

She looked around frantically until her eyes landed on that raven hair. He was looking down at his shoes, his hands in his pocket.

Her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't pull her eyes from him. He was so beautiful, but tortured and it was her fault. She willed herself not to cry. Not here. Not with Lucas coming.

She continued to stare at Nathan and suddenly her hazel eyes connected with his blues.

He know someone was staring at him, but the feeling it gave him was different, not the usual carelessness, but it was like fire burning within him. He lifted his head and his eyes locked with hers.

She was so pale and there were circles under her red eyes. She was trying not to cry. Her hands were shaking and he had to do everything in his power to not go up to her and take her in his arms and make it all go away.

Their eyes stayed locked and time had stood still. It was just the two of them. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and he wanted to tell her that there was still time.

Someone bumped into Nathan, causing him to look away. He looked up ahead to see Haley coming towards him, but not alone. Her arm was wrapped around a man's waist, both smiling at each other. Apart of him felt relief wash over him until he saw the guy's face. He clenched his fist. Lucas.

"Nate!"

Haley shot towards him and threw herself into his chest. She buried her face into his chest and all that went through his mind was how wrong it felt.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I love you, Pretty Girl."

Lucas gently wrapped his arms around her, like she was extremely fragile. His one hand went behind her neck and the other around her waist. He tucked her head into his neck, just like old times.

She closed her eyes remembering all the times he used to do that before he turned into the monster he was today. She should've been happy, but it felt so wrong and unnatural.

She opened her eyes and found Nathan staring at her, Haley still in his arms. She could see how unhappy he was, his eyes were pleading with hers.

Nathan wanted to throw Lucas off of her and beat the living shit out of him for what he did to her. He should be the one holding her, not Lucas.

His thoughts were interrupted when Haley pulled away.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Had she been talking?

He nodded.

Haley looked at it Lucas and Brooke and smiled at them.

"Nathan, remember how I told you about my best friend from before I moved?"

He nodded, not caring for what Haley was saying he was only interested in Brooke.

"This is him, Lucas Scott, who I realized is your cousin! Isn't that cool? All the times I talked about him, we never made the connection."

Nathan turned to look at Lucas who smiled at him, "Hey man, it's been a while, didn't know you were here, with Haley none the less."

Lucas stretched his hand, waiting for Nathan to take it. He could feel the apprehension coming off of Brooke as she sucked in a breath.

Slowly, Nathan reached out and returned Lucas' gesture, smiling a smile only Brooke could see through.

Lucas turned to Brooke, "Haley, Nathan, this is my girlfriend, Brooke Davis."

Haley smiled sweetly at Brooke, "Hi, I've heard a lot about you."

Brooke gave her a tight smile, wanting to disappear.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to Nathan her mouth slightly open.

"What?"

Nathan ignored Haley and Lucas' stare, "You seem tired, unless you're always that pale and have circles under you eyes."

Brooke smiled a true Brooke Davis smile, after everything he still yearned to make her happy.

Lucas put his hand on Brooke's cheek, and Nathan looked away, "You do seem a little tired, you okay, Cheery?"

Brooke nodded, "I just stayed up late, working on some sketches."

Lucas nodded, "Well how about we both take a nap when we get home?" Lucas leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Brooke nodded, smiling.

Nathan could feel his stomach churning, watching them together and watching Brooke put up an act angered him.

Haley grabbed his hand, "Luke and I decided that tomorrow we could all have dinner together. How does that sound?"

Nathan looked at Brooke, "Umm…sounds good."

Lucas looked down at Brooke, "We can invite Jake and Peyton and Rachel."

"And you can invite Dean."

Brooke and Nathan looked at their 'loved one' and nodded, aware of how awkward it would be.

Lucas grabbed his luggage, "Well, we're going to take off, we will see you tomorrow. Nice seeing you again, Nate."

Nathan nodded, staring at Brooke.

"Your place, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, see you then."

Brooke gave a small wave to Haley and stole a quick glance at Nathan before turning her attention to Lucas.

He grabbed Haley's stuff and took off in the opposite direction, while Haley talked about something, Nathan didn't really know, he kept looking back at Brooke as got further away from him.

"If she turns back, there's still a chance." He whispered to himself.

Brooke and Lucas had reached the door and Nathan could feel her slipping away again. His grip tightened around the luggage, waiting and watching.

He took in a breath as Brooke took a step; it was the moment of truth. She lifted her other foot and turned, looking right at him.

For the first time today Nathan Scott smiled.

Their story was far from over.

**So I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I know there isn't a lot of insight on what's up with Brooke, but you'll see in a few chapters. Things don't seem hopeless anymore, but Brooke is still hell bent on saving Lucas. Next chapter is the dinner and more Laley along with everyone else. Can you say awkward? And of course some Brathan angst and maybe even a cute little moment for them.**

**Review !**


End file.
